Our Strange Little Family
by XxScarredxX
Summary: Harry overhears his best friends and the man he thought he could trust, Albus Dumbledore, all say they wished and couldn't wait for his death He had ran to his real friends, Draco Blaise Neville Fred George and Luna. Harry decides to let the school know about their friendship. They take it well. But the Weasel and Granger along with everyone's "Favorite headmaster," Aren't happy.


Summary: Harry overhears his best friends and the man he thought he could trust, Albus Dumbledore, all say that they wished and couldn't wait for his death! He had ran to his real friends, Draco, Blaise, Neville, Fred, George, and Luna. Harry decides to let the school know about their friendship and they take it well. But the Weasel and Granger weren't too happy, and neither was everyone's "Favorite headmaster"

Pairings: Drarry (Draco X Harry), Blaise X Neville, Luna X Ginny, Lucius X Severus, TwinsX ?, and Dumbledore X Minerva

Rated: T for safety.

Warnings: Yaoi and Yuri ahead! Please take caution!

Harry followed his friends, silently, as the couple walked talking animatedly to one another. They had just left the Common Room to get breakfast; a few other Gryfindors were walking, either behind them or next to them. He had discovered something shocking and was still trying to find out what he thought about it. A soft sigh escaped his lips, before he could stop it. "Harry? Were you listening?"

Hermione's voice cut through his jumbled thoughts. "Sorry what?' he asked. She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Never mind, then." He shrugged at that and told them he would be going somewhere for a moment. They gave him wary glances and asked, "Are you sure you don't want us to go with you?"

"Yea mate, you sure?" He nodded stiffly, before turning on his heels and rushing out to the Secret Garden.

He and Neville had found it and the other boy had fell in love. As expected Neville was asleep, his head supported by his arms on one of the stone tables. Neville had lost quite a bit of weight in the past three to four years. He smiled, his expression softening, as he shook the boy slightly. "Nev?" he said softly. A soft moan escaped Neville as he sat up. "Harry..?" the boy said. "It's time for breakfast."

Neville blinked in surprise. "It is...?" He nodded. "I still have to go get ready..." The boy said, dejectedly. "I'll save something for you." Harry assured him. Neville brightened.

"I'll hurry, I promise! Thanks Harry!" the smaller boy nodded and watched Neville hurry to the Gryfindor Tower. He began on his way to the Great Hall. He almost rounded a corner when he heard familiar voices talking.

"And how is Mr. Potter?" That was... Dumbles? If he wanted to know about him, couldn't he have just asked? "He appears fine. I mean, he seems to have become rather secluded." He knew that voice anywhere along with the one that agreed with her. "Yeah, he's become really quiet lately." Hermione and Ron. Why was he asking them about him?

"What if he doesn't believe our lies anymore?" Hermione cried. This caught his attention and emerald eyes narrowed.

'_What lies_?' he thought. "No, I mean, we didn't let anything slip! He should still think we're his friends!" Harry stilled. "I assure you, Harry should still believe your friendship still exists." Dumbledore said. Harry's hands curled into fists. A silent tear slipped down. 'So I was right...' "Soon everything will be resolved. Mr. Potter will die soon. He must die so Voldemort can be defeated. After that, a fourth of his money from the Potter Vault will go to the Weasleys and Ms. Granger; you can pick out 25 books of your choice."

The next words he heard, hurt him so badly. "I can't wait for him to die, all those books!" "All that money! He had better hurry up and die!" He worried his lips between his teeth to stop the tears from flowing. He ran away from the corridor, blindly. He felt the tears slip down one by one. He ran into Draco and Blaise and the differences in height caused him to fall on the floor.

"Pott-" Draco sneered before noticing the tears and bent down to eye level with the boy along with Blaise. "Harry. What's wrong?" Draco asked, his mean facade slipping away. The Slytherin found himself with his arms full of a sobbing Gryfindor the next moment. The two fell onto the floor. Draco and Blaise shared a look and the dark-skinned boy gently asked, "Harry, I'll go get the twins and Neville and you are gonna tell us what happened okay?" Harry nodded into Draco's chest. Draco managed to coax Harry into standing.

"T-they want me dead..." Dray's arms tightened around him. He wouldn't press him. Blaise returned with the twins and a shocked Neville, whose hair was matted down by water and his tie was undone along with the fact that he was holding his robes. "Harry?" They managed to get to the Room of Requirement and Harry was seated onto the couch and the others sat across from him. "Harry what happened?" Draco asked. Sniffling, Harry retold him what he happened to over-hear.

By the end, Draco and Blaise were seething, Fred and George were remorseful and their faces were pulled into sadness. Neville was sympathetic. "Harry we're so sorry, we didn't know-" "We swear it!" Fred and George said. "I know. I didn't doubt you." Harry said, smiling. Fred and George heaved a sigh of relief. "We'll get him good, Harry." "Yeah, we'll avenge you!" the twins said, a determined glint entered their eyes. Harry shook his head. "No...I can handle them here. You take him on at home." they nodded. "Good thing Christmas break is next week." they said. Harry nodded again, something that seemed to be becoming frequent.

"Dray can I go home with you?" The blonde looked at him like he asked a stupid question. "Was it not obvious that I was going to drag you there either way?" Harry smiled. "Thank you." He said, meaning it. The Room of Requirement provided them with breakfast. George tapped Blaise's shoulder and Fred stole a piece of bacon and tapped Blaise, allowing George to steal a piece. When the boy noticed, peering at this plate in disbelief. "Hey!"

The twins snickered and ran behind an unsuspecting Neville, who was reading a botany book. Blaise slipped on what the twins had laid out and with a stroke of luck landed on Neville, who gave a squeak of surprise before they toppled onto the ground. Blaise groaned in pain. "B-Blaise..?"

"Hm?" he replied.

"Yo-you're crushing...me."

Neville gasped out. Blaise realized he was still sitting on poor Neville. He stood quickly. "Oh gods, sorry Nev." The boy accepted the extended hand and stood. "It's fine." Draco and Harry smiled at one another. It was an interesting breakfast. A raven flew in through the window that Harry conjured. He grabbed the letter and Draco gave it a piece of meat from his plate. It cawed its thanks and dug in. Harry read it aloud to his friends, noting that Blaise never let go of Neville's hand.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter, _

_It has been discovered that Albus Dumbledore has been manipulating your Vaults._

_We assure you we had no idea about this conspiracy and we are very angered by this. _

_We have stopped this and I believe you would like to know about who exactly has been receiving your money._

_Dumbledore has been 'donating' 3,000 galleons to his little band of goodness. _

_Mr. Ronald Weasley has received 100 galleons in his vaults every year, meaning he received 400 galleons total._

_Ms. Hermione Granger has received 50 galleons along with 20 sickles and 3 knuts every year._

_We have retrieved the key from Dumbledore and it is encased in the envelope below._

_I apologize._

_May you realize your true allies, _

_Ragnarok, Head Chief of Gringotts. _

Harry was silent as he realized that the apology in the farewell had double meaning. Draco gave him an encouraging side hug. He put his head on the boy's shoulder and with a look to the twins he knew they felt disappointed in their younger brother. "Gred, Forge?" they looked up, their eyes sad. "It's fine." They threw themselves at Harry dragging Blaise, who dragged Neville. They landed in a great big group hug and Harry giggled at Draco's face when Fred messed up his perfect hair. This got everyone else laughing. Draco huffed. "It's so not funny. Do you know who long it takes to get my hair like this?"

He asked, flailing to add emphasis. Harry mussed his hair, making it almost as wild as his. Fred and George did the same to one another and Neville found himself getting a similar hairstyle from a grinning Blaise. Draco sighed, an amused smile on his lips. Harry's head lolled back and his eyes fell on the clock. Green eyes widening, he turned his head and announced loudly, "We're late for Transfiguration!" They scrambled to get their bags and Blaise fixed Neville's tie since the boy seemed to be having trouble. They ran down the halls like madmen, yelling farewells, the twins running to their Charms class.

As they ran, Harry fixed Draco's hair to the best of his ability, he daresay he did a good job, with only a few strands out of place! Neville tried to flatten his hair but to no avail. They arrived outside the classrooms and Draco and Blaise entered first, saying that they had to run an errand for Professor Snape. Neville and Harry entered after a minute. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom. Care to explain your lateness?" McGonagall asked. "I was helping Neville, because he lost track of time when he was helping Professor Sprout." It wasn't a complete lie, it just happened last week. Neville nodded in agreement. "Very well, take your seats." Neville and Harry sat in the back, behind Blaise and Draco, since they were the only seats left. Hermione and Ron cast him confused looks, since they hadn't seen him at Breakfast.

He pointedly ignored them. He sighed and worked on the First Year skill McGonagall told them to do. They were to turn a match into a needle. Harry just gave an annoyed look at the match and it sharpened into a point and turned silver. Neville wasn't as lucky. Harry leaned over and said, "Are you really focusing on it?" Neville blushed and shook his head. "Just for a moment turn all your thoughts to turning it to a needle. It's easy, just most people don't focus." Neville nodded and focused. Gradually, it turned into a needle. Blaise and Draco succeeded as well, having overheard Harry. "Very good Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter. Five points each for succeeding on your first try. "Thank you Professor."

They said. Draco and Blaise sent irritated looks at the retreating form of their teacher. "It's okay; you know Sev will give you points." Harry said, almost inaudibly. Draco gave him an almost unnoticeable nod. After class, Ron and Hermione and cornered him. "Harry, where'd you go? You didn't come to Breakfast." "Well, that's none of your concern is it? I told you I had something to do. Isn't that good enough?" They gave him shocked looks, before turning their anger onto Neville. Ron tripped the poor boy, and Blaise tensed. Hermione picked up his book. "Botany? Really, Neville? It's so... girly."

Said boy blushed in embarrassment. "I-" Ron sneered. "It's because he's such a fag, 'Mione." Draco clamped his hand onto Blaise's shoulder when he saw the male about to punch Weasley. Laughter came from the other students, and Neville just looked down. Tears shining in his eyes. Harry punched Ron so hard it knocked the boy to the ground. He growled.

"Arsehole." He ripped the book from Hermione's grip and handed it to Neville who took it before running off. "Glad you find it so funny." Harry bit out to the now silent students. Harry went to look for Neville, who he found crying by the Great Lake. "Nev? You okay?" The boy sniffled looking up sadly. "I'm fine." Harry gave his surrogate brother a hug, which the other male accepted gladly. "Don't listen to him, he's just an ass." "I know...it doesn't mean the words hurt any less." Neville murmured into Harry's shoulder.

Lately, Neville had realized how their group was sorted out. Harry was like that of a mother and Draco was a father. Fred and George were the fun Uncles who did things with you and made you promise not to tell your parents.

Neville was the shy nobody who had been pulled into the group, like a quiet son. Blaise was the out-going fun elder son.

Luna, who they hadn't been able to find before, was the weird little sister who made you rethink things and said things that made sense but at the same time didn't. They were one big, weird family. Now anyone who saw them would wonder; how did the Boy-Who-Lived, Slytherin Prince, Cunning Liar, the Twin Prankers, the Shy Nobody, and Looney Lovegood become friends? Well this is how it started.

_Harry sat alone in the compartment, quietly staring out the window at the passing scenery. The compartment door slid open and Draco stepped in, looking around. When their eyes met, he smiled. "Hi, again." "Hello." Draco stuck out his hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy." Harry looked at the hand before moving up and grasping it, "Harry...Harry Potter." A soft light shone out and surprised the boys. A mark showed just above their hands, it was a gray snake wrapped around an emerald. Harry cried out in pain, along with Draco when it burned into his thigh and into Draco's bicep. They collapsed into the chair, glad that the pain was over. "Well...that was odd." Draco said. "Indeed." The compartment door opened again and Blaise peeked in. "There you are- oh. Uh... sorry to, uh, intrude." The dark-skinned male said. Draco looked down and noticed Harry's head on his shoulder, mentally exhausted. Blushing, Draco hissed. "It's not what it looks like!" Harry's eyes opened. "Who're you?" he asked Blaise__,__ who was giving Draco a knowing look. "Blaise Zabini at your service. Childhood friend of your companion, Mr. Draco Malfoy." He said with a bow. "And who are you?" "Harry." "Pleasure to meet you." he said politely before disappearing outside. Draco's cheeks were red and Harry pressed his palm against the boy's forehead. "Are you okay? Your face is rather red." Draco nodded, standing abruptly. "I-I'm fine. I have something to attend to, so I'll see you at Hogwarts." "Okay," Harry said softly. The blonde nodded and hurried out. Harry resumed looking out the window missing his companion already. The door opened and a red-head walked in. "Can I sit here?" Reluctantly, Harry nodded. He didn't like this one. He forced superstition on him. He missed Draco..._

_Draco and Blaise were on the way to find Harry when they saw a boy whimpering as he backed away from the older Slytherins. "Hey!" Blaise yelled and chased them away. The boy picked up his book. "T-thank you." he said. "No problem! What's your name?" Blaise asked. "N-Neville." He said softly. "Come on Nev, I think you should meet our friend. You'll like him." Neville blushed at the nickname. Draco smirked and dragged the two of them to their empty rooms. Harry was already sitting on a desk. "Hi guys." Harry smiled before noticing Neville. "Who is our new guest?" "This is Neville. He was being picked on by the other Slytherins." Harry looked thoughtful before jumping off the desk and smiling at him. "Well, welcome to the family Nev!" Neville blushed and smiled widely. He finally fit in somewhere! "Th-Thank you." Harry only smiled in response._

_The Weasley twins had actually come to them. Harry and Neville were studying in the library with Luna Lovegood, who Neville introduced to him. Luna was a bit odd but was a very sweet girl, Draco and Blaise took to her soon enough. The twins had heard of Harry, Neville, Luna becoming friends, and wanted to know... "You want to join us?" Harry said, blinking. "You can… if you don't mind being friends with Slytherins." They blinked before grinning. "If that's all, does that mean we can be friends?" _

With that their little group became a family. Though their friendship was a secret to the rest of the school, save for Professor Severus Snape, the head of Slytherin who had found out by interrogating the poor Snakes. He was the only adult they went to for help and all in all they were glad he had found out about their friendship. Severus had even explained to Harry why he had disliked him at first. It had gone like so.

_Harry had been summoned to Sev's office so after giving an excuse that he had gotten detention with the snake he had gone down to the dungeons. Severus was there, and gave him the faintest of smiles. "Sev? What's this about?" he asked as he lay down on the couch. The man sat in the armchair across from him and replied. "I had figured that you wish to know the reason behind my harsh behavior to you when you were a first year." At that, Harry nodded. "Well, I had been in love with your mother. Very much so. But I had ruined our friendship by calling her a…mudblood." Harry gasped. "You didn't!" "I did, and it had angered her so much that she had broken off our friendship. I tried to apologize but she never forgave until many years later. Your father was a complete __arse__ and an absolute __git__. Believe it or not, he actually had been quite the bully to me and the younger Slytherins." Harry grimaced. Oh how, he despised bullies! He was bullied by his pig of a cousin and, before his days in Hogwarts, bullied at school. "I was quick to despise him. When I heard that you, his son, was coming I had assumed you'd be just like him. Reckless and stupidly courageous. And during that year, can you blame me for thinking so? You fought a basilisk because you felt guilty for something Weasley had said." Harry scratched his head, blushing at that. "But I can see now that I was wrong and I do believe I owe you an apology. I'm sorry." Harry smiled. "Apology accepted! No use living in the past now is there?" he said._ Honestly, _Snape thought_, could Draco have chosen a better person to be his mate?

AND THAT'S IT FOLKS! Yes, you read right, Draco and Harry are mates, that's what that scene with the emerald and the snake was about. That's their mark. So if you liked it, please follow to be notified and leave a review; tell me what you think. I like constructive criticism. So with that, XxScarredxX is signing off. Bye!

P.S. Who should the Weasley twins be paired with? Leave a review telling me their age, House, and personality along with why they'd be a good pair for the twins. It can be male or female. The two I like the most will be revealed in the next chapter.


End file.
